Verte Caer
by AnlDmn21
Summary: La luz que los caracterizaba se iban perdiendo poco a poco de esos hermosos ojos azules. No queria ver pero ahi estaba. Junto con ella, un inmenso dolor y una petición que solo ella podía cumplir.


**Muy Buenas Tardes, queridos lectores de fan fiction!**

 **Soy...(por así decirlo) Nueva!, espero disfruten de esto que les traigo aquí.**

 **Sin mas que decir**

 **A Leer! :)**

* * *

Lucy Heartifilia sentía que el mundo se le venia abajo.

En su brazo descansa parte del cuerpo de una amiga y compañera estelar, Yukino.

El ataque de parte de Tartaros termino por arrebatarle la vida a la joven peli-blanca.

Y Ahora, con su vida en ultimas instancias y un brillo que se apagaba conforme se desangraba, resistía para poder decirle todo a su mas fiel (y única ) compañera celestial.

-L-Lu-Lucy-sa-san- dijo en tono casi perceptible para la joven Heartifilia, quien lloraba a mares por aquella chica que alguna vez transmitía calidez humana y hoy se revestía con el frió de la amarga muerte.

-No hables Yukino...- dijo la rubia tomando una de sus manos con fuerza para que supiera no estaba sola- Solo resiste, pr-pronto llegara Wendy y estarás mejor...- dijo desesperada, a sabiendas que todo era en vano, el impacto que había recibido la dejo con serias heridas incurables aun para la pequeña Marvell.

Lamentablemente para Yukino los ojos le estaban pesando demasiado, el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer de sus entrañas y sentía su poder mágico yéndose entre sus respiraciones.

-Lu-Lucy-sa-san...por favor, ya nada se puede hacer- hablo ella con un poco mas de fuerza.

-NO, no digas eso...tu puedes...vamos por tus espíritus...tu puedes Yukino- interrumpió tratando de darle mas fuerza.

-lo siento, pero eso no sera posible Lucy-san, mi tiempo me lo han quitado y es hora de que valla al cielo con mi padre y madre quienes me esperan arriba...- respondió con una sonrisa, una llena de tristeza y agonía- mi cuerpo no resistirá ya mas y mi alma se ira pronto, asi que necesito pedirte algo.

La rubia sabia a lo que se refería y no tuvo de otra mas que hacerle caso a su moribunda compañera

-¿Que necesitas?, Yukino- le respondió tratando de parar sus lagrimas y mantenerse firme para ella.

La joven Agria la miro por un instante mientras movía su débil mano haci un lado donde se encontraban sus únicas y preciadas tres llaves y las levantaba con mano temblorosa en dirección a la joven de orbes achocolatados.

La luz que las caracterizaba a ambas como Magas Estelares se iba perdiendo poco a poco de esos hermosos ojos azules. No quería ver pero ahí estaba. Junto con ella, un inmenso dolor y una petición que solo ella podía cumplir.- Tómalas...hazlos felices, no caigas ...dales seguridad como yo nunca pude...no caigas.-

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy, le estaba entregando sus llaves...¡Sus Objetos mas preciados!

-Yu-yukino...no lo hagas, vamos tienes que resistir por ellos- decía la chica al momento de cerrar la mano de la otra maga para qe las sostuviera.

Aguuria solo movió su cabeza en señal negativa.

-Mi tiempo ya termino, fue hermoso haber conocido a todos, el hacerlos mis amigos y vivir aventuras con ellos. Pero mi alma ya no aguanta por mas tiempo, es lo ultimo, de en adelante solo seré polvo estelar y viajare a través del universo para transportar energía y magia blanca para las nuevas generaciones, tal y como nos contaban nuestros ancestros celestiales. Lucy, por mas que quiera esto es inevitable, no me arrepiento de nada a excepción de no ser mas fuerte, pero tu...tu aun estas a tiempo.

La rubia de ojos achocolatados la veía con sorpresa y tristeza...no, ella quería que fuese un sueño, una pesadilla en la cual despertara y a la primera que vera sera a Yukino.

Eso pasaba por su cabeza cuando sintió la magia irse a un paso mas acelerado, ya eran sus últimos momentos.

-Lucy, por favor, no lo intentes mas, solo acéptalos como tu familia, cuídalos y ámalos como una vez yo lo hice...te lo ruego- dijo ella mientras salían sus ultimas lagrimas y acercaba las llaves al cuerpo de Lucy.

-Si, asi lo hare,,...en tu honor Yukino, por ellos- dijo una Heartfilia mas firme pero aun con dolor en su corazón

La peliblanca solo sonrió con ternura y le respondió

-Lucy Heartfilia, Te nombro la única y absoluta Maga Estelar que queda en el mundo...No caigas y sigue con el linaje, pasa estas llaves generación tras generación con honor y amor, levanta el nombre de nuestra magia que es dentro las mas puras que pueden existir. - pronuncio la chica al momento de sentir como su compañera tomaba las llaves que una vez le dieron su magia.

-Así lo haré- dijo Lucy con determinación y tratando de retener las lagrimas.

-Bien...Gr-gra-gracias Lucy, cuida de ellos y no caigas.- dijo con sus ultimas fuerzas

Yukino Aguria se transformo en una luz intensa y hermosa, su cuerpo se disipo en muchísimas luces y fue directo al cielo donde se encontraba las estrellas.

Lucy con un grito lastimero vio como su compañera iba de este mundo. Abrazo a si misma las llaves que una vez fueron de una mujer excepcional, ahora una bella luz que adornaba el manto estelar. Como pudo solo dijo unas ultimas palabras.

"Por mis compañeros"

"Por ti"

"Por los espíritus"

"POR VERTE CAER JURO QUE ME HARÉ MAS FUERTE, Y NO DECEPCIONARE A NADIE, LO JURO!"

y con grito desesperado sello un pacto que la impulso a ser mejor de lo que era.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail es de mis animes favoritos, es nuevo (al menos para alguien de mi edad) (tengo 18 xD)(pronto 19)(notase mi obsesión con los paréntesis), y la trama que tiene me gusta bastante. De mis personajes favoritos esta Lucy,...¿que porque?...no lo se, pero me es muy agradable el personaje así que si ven algo escrito por mi muy probablemente escriba algo de ella.**

 **Espero les haya Gustado el one-shot, se tienen alguna sugerencia, critica, carta de odio, preocupaciones o ansias, puedes dejarme un Review o un PM, como gusten, por esos medios podrán encontrarme...**

 **Sin mas Que decir.**

 **Se despide esta Anciana Escritora**

 **AnlDmn21**

 **PD: Cuidense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga :)**


End file.
